emerald_dreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowf Moonrage
Rowf Moonrage is a pseudonym used by a Gilnean who once went by an nobel surname. He now only shows himself at night in what he calls his true Worgen form. Even though he wandered the Silverpine Forest for years after the cataclysm to hunt and kill the undead Rowf has returned to his senses. He has found his way back to civilization and his recent activity has been involved with the guild Stormcrow Enclave. "...for he who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man." -Samuel Johnson Youth and Second War The years of isolation from the world beyond was the prefect recipe for melancholy and misanthropy for the young Moonrage. As a small child he was caught in the whirlwind of politics and raised on the ethnocentric idea that Gilneans were the only people of the world that matter. Behind the wall he watched his people develop into a fascinating culture. In two decades his people had developed from a primitive sword and shield culture to a more civilized and technologically developed people. As the years carried on Rowf developed into a young noble Gilnean that specialized in book keeping as an apprentice for his family who was heavily involved in politics. However, not by choice was he to specialize in the practices of bureaucracy. However, his true passion was outside the city walls and in the forests. He spent many nights meditating under the tree Tal'doren, but he unintentionally drew in the spirit essence of the first Worgen trapped in the Emerald Dream where they slept. When he first took in the essence his powers laid dormant for years without any noticeable affect, until he took what he now considers his true form, his pure Worgan for meant to be his fate and destiny. Cataclysm to the Red Portal The history of Gilneas has been written, and re-written with many stories told far and wide. Aside from obtaining the curse there is a mystery to Rowf's actions during his years of feral rage. Rumors spread of wolf packs assaulting Forsaken outposts from Highlands to Silverpine Forest. These were the last remnants of wild feral Worgens, Rowf was a part of the last wild packs before being caught in a trap and brought back to Tal'doren where the ritual of cleansing was preformed, and he regained control over his feral self. After coming to the realization that he could control his form at will he become enlightened to the new world around him. A defeated Gilneas and a broken wall left him without home or security. He searched for a sign of his family but assumed the worst once he discovered the history of the Worgen invasion, the forsaken war, and the great cataclysm. The question of, "Why not me?" would become a question he would mediate on in the wild for years before seeking out others like himself or swearing any alliances. As a hermit he wandered the northern regions in the forms of human and beast. His last years in the wild was spend during the Pandarian expedition and the beginning of the now red dark portal. Stormcrow Enclave